Build:Team - UW Terraway 2
Its team build for exp players. Terraway after nerfs. Overview *T1 / *T2 / *DuO#1 / *DuO#2 / *Spiker / *SoS / *LT / *Emo / Terra#1 prof=R/A exp=12+1+3 sha=12 wil=3Formof DistressStabilityDefenseHim!"Chargeof ShadowWinnowing/build Equipment *'Weapons' **Staff of Enchanting **Zealous Spear of Enchanting(for dhuum) **Shield +10vsSlashing *'Armor' **Full blessed insignia **Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune Usage **Do Waste Pull **Clear King Area **Clear quest area from smite crawlres **Pop reaper **pop winnowing near reaper **Take quest and DC to Terroweb **Kill 3 Skeles **With or agro clean road to dhuum **Kill your agro to finish quest. **Pull black widow spider on the road and wait for solo tele. Team can jump to you (ee) and to spider(dc). Its faster. Terra#2 prof=R/A exp=12+1+3 sha=12Formof DistressStabilityDefenseFieldHim!"Chargeof Shadow/build Equipment *'Weapons' **Staff of Enchanting **Zealous Spear of Enchanting(for dhuum) **Shield +10vsLighting *'Armor' **Full blessed insignia **Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune Usage **Do Duo Pull with LT **Wait for T3 Recall **After bridge use HoS to jump through behemots and wait **Help t4 to jump(EE) and wait for t3 recall drop. **Go to MNTS **Kill behemots and terrowebs **Take quest **Kill Slayer and his agro, and go to pools **Pop reaper **Kill Queen **Wait for 10/10 and solo tele to wastes DuO#1 prof=A/E sha=12+1+3 ear=12Formof Distressof ShadowChargeBattle Standard of HonorArmorHim!"Recall/build Equipment *'Weapons' **Staff of Enchanting **Zealous Spear of Enchanting(for dhuum) **Shield +10vsBlunt *'Armor' **Full blessed insignia **Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune Usage **Use Recall on t2 and wait for him. He must be at top of bridge, then drop recall **Wait for T4 **Run with him to Pits **Clear down area, glich skeles (double DC, becouse hos is nerfed) **Clear backside **Use Recall on T4mmm **Take qwuest when t4 rdy and drop recall **Clean Backside (use summon if need) **Go with t4 on plains **Kill both skeles **Kill terrawebs when t4 rdy **Take quest and kill poolsside skeles and Horsemans DuO#2 prof=E/Me ear=12+1+3 dom=10 ins=6 ene=6FleshAuraStrikerof EarthArmorWorryEscapeof Resolve/build Equipment *'Weapons' **Staff of Enchanting **Zealous Spear of Enchanting(for dhuum) **Shield +10vsBlunt *'Armor' **Full geomancer insignia **Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune Usage **Use EE on t2 or t4 **Run with t3 to Pits **Pop Reaper **Wait for t3 recall **Clear Center (use save spot if 3 skeles) **Run with t3 to Plains **Take agro with mbs to pitsside **Use Mantra of Resolve when u using skills, then back to Mantra of Earth for energy **Kill skeles and Horsemans Spiker prof=Me/R Dom=12+1+3 Bea=10 ins=7 fas=4AuraWorryDemiseof PainOptionalOptionalof ExtinctionEscape/build Optional * and * and Equipment *'Weapons' **Staff of Enchanting **Zealous Spear of Enchanting(for dhuum) **Shield +10vs any *'Armor' **Full survivor insignia **Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune Usage **Pop EoE before spike **Spike first group **Kill skele and Lab agro **When emo takes UWG, kill first keeper with SoS, LT kill vale Keeper **Take Escort **Clean Souls Road **Pop Vale Reaper and spike LT agro **Do Vale split, kill down group **Do with sos garden pull **Kill unactive souls if still alive **Solo tele to waste **Die on Dhuum, u neednt to survive SoS prof=Rt/R cha=12+1+3 wil=10 spa=8of SpiritsDestructionSoulRageOptionalQuicknessZephyrEscape/build Optional * or Equipment *'Weapons' **Staff of Enchanting **Shield +10vs any *'Armor' **Full survivor insignia **Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune Usage **Kill first agro **Kill skele and Lab agro **When emo takes UWG, kill first keeper with Spiker, LT kill vale Keeper **Use Signet of Spirit to block mbs and attaxes (Fast Pull), u must be fast u havent got Summons Spirits. **Pop Vale Reaper and kill LT agro **Do Vale split, kill top group with LT **Do Garden Pull with Spiker **Kill unactive souls if still alive **Solo tele to wastes **Stay in ring with team and just use SoS and QZ LT prof=Me/A sha=11 dom=9 ill=9 ins=6 fas=3of ResolveFormof Distressof Shadowof PainWorryDemiseof Pain/build Equipment **Staff of Enchanting **Zealous Spear of Enchanting(for dhuum) **Shield +10vsSlashing *'Armor' **Full blessed insignia **Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune Usage **Ball first group with T2 **Ball Lab group for spike **Kill Vale Keaper **Do Fast Pull **Kill Terrawebs with spiker and sos **Clean Top with SoS **Back with emo to Lab **Kill last 4 Keapers Emo prof=E/Mo ene=12+1+3 pro=12 hea=3SpeedRenewalHealthBondSpiritBondBattle Standard of HonorInverter/build Equipment *'Weapons' **Staff of Enchanting *'Armor' **Full radiant insignia **Runes of Attunement and a Superior Vigor rune **Low HP armor( for dhuum glich) Usage **Bond Yourself, LT, SoS, Spiker, T2 **Fuse them if need **Take UWG and tank attaxes **Fuse on Fast pull **Tank 3 skeles on Vale **Tank 3 active souls on Vale split **Run with LT to Lab **Survive for his bonds **Solo tele to wastes At Dhuum Emo **Take Low HP armor (<500) **Let bond yourself and SoS **Let t1234 lt spiker die **Bond them when they back **Use Honor for them **Use PI when Dhuum use Judgement SoS **Use Signet of Spirits **Use QZ Dhuums Curse **Spam First Skill on ur skill bar after die **U loose much of energy so use ur Zealous Spear of Enchanting for energy(2x attack and spam 1, all time) **U have better dmg with Honor **Ones of us must glich dhuum. Stand infront of Emo and 2x attack and spam 1, all time. I think its all. Enjoy.